


Trial and Trauma

by HelmofHades



Series: Perrin Alad AU [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master & Servant, Pregnancy, Robot Feels, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmofHades/pseuds/HelmofHades
Summary: An alternate universe explanation of Alad's origins, as well as his Cephalon companion's first meeting. From grand, rich Orokin scientist with a hoard of children to the lone survivor of his family's killing, it's suffice to say Alad V's hatred of the Grineer has... history. Enter Master Da'al.





	Trial and Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I rp this Alad at Sequenced-Mutalist on tumblr!!!

He felt like a king as he perches. No… An empress. A reagent. Alad crosses his legs gingerly, the cotton of his tunic folding under expensive silks. Orokin fashion in full swing, his arm is ringed with gold. A face free of wrinkles, but full of that familiar expression. His fifth continuity is with child again, and he poses like a gender nonconforming deity. Flanked by a pair of Dax soldiers, he regards the recent… gifts for his soon to be child.  
It was his first pregnancy for this body, and thus it’s celebrated more than the rest will ever be. A monster of a baby shower, guests all competing to spend the most on his favor. Alad quirks a brow, regarding his mate in the distance. The other equally rich orokin is greeting more of their guests. Late comers and those with less power who were only just now allowed in. The pale man glances back to his lounging spouse, smirking and flashing a quick wave as he notices his stare. Alad flashes a grin, waggling his fingers in a half-assed greeting. His other hand snakes down his own form, cupping the underside of slightly bulging torso. 

The soft clearing of a throat brings the orokin back to reality. He quirks his brows, whipping his attention to the guest before him. They seem to present another figure, tall and lithe… but robotic. “Great Da’al, I wished to present you a more… fitting gift.” He immediately jerks upwards, moving to stand. The Dax jump a bit at his enthusiasm, quick to help the orokin up. Alad’s sandals scrap on the marble flooring of the gathering room, shuffling over to regard his new prize.  
A Cephalon. Shimmering and resplendent. Parts segmented and hovering in place. His form is draped in bright whites and golds. A valuable tool just as much as lovely eye candy. Alad grins as he moves to take the android’s arm, examining it. “It is a mobile installation. It will be able to follow you even off ship, if you so choose.” The orokin is slow to look over his gift, gaze running along the fine etchings in it’s metal. When he finally meets its eye, a chill runs down his spine. The head is… hyper realistic, almost. A picture of the perfect orokin servant. Features chiseled delicately into unforgiving steel. “A custom made Series Two… Serial Number 025615. Cephalon Synapse.”  
Its face is so… expressive. Like a person trapped in a suit of metal. Alad feels his face split with a grin. “Oh, aren’t you a beauty…” He reaches up to take the Cephalon’s chin, moving it a bit to get a good look at his new possession. “And amazing craftsmanship! Veth, I am… surprised you could afford something like this!” The two chuckle to themselves, the Cephalon submissive and quiet as it’s looked over once more. “Well!” Alad steps back, grinning. “There’s no way I could refuse something like this... “ He glances over at the now beaming orokin. To accept the gift is to impart his favor. To share his power and influence. “I’ll be sure to put it to good use, Veth.” He walks over to the other, taking their hand as they bow at the waist. Too formal for a hug. 

“You honor me, Master Da’al.”

Alad smirks at the image of the bowing immortal. Even the Gods have a hierarchy… He lets them go, letting the orokin mingle once more as he turns to the Cephalon. “Have it brought back to my quarters. I want to test out some features after this.” One of the Dax nods, moving to escort the still silent Cephalon. For a moment, it…  
The orokin glances back on his ascent to his pseudo throne. It is staring at him. He pauses for a moment, form stiffening as he regards that flawless face. He swore he sees a saddened expression cross the Cephalon’s face, but the urging Dax breaks their contact. Alad remains, frozen in place as he watches his… gift leave. He furrows his brows before tugging at the train of silks behind him, gathering it up before sitting back down. Still, he shoots a glance towards the threshold nearby. Again, a slight glimpse. A brief look. Those piercing eyes run a shiver down his spine. 

 

 

It is an ear piercing shriek that rips him back to reality. Synapse jumps, the wires of his neck opened and soldered into the nearby control panel. His head snaps upwards, turning in the direction of the noise. If he still had them, hairs rise on the back of his neck. The Cephalon rips out the connected wires, stuffing them back into the nape of his neck as he bolts off. A devolving wail of sobs rip into his sensors, form tense as he shoots down the halls of his master’s manor. Master Da’al. Wealthy and powerful orokin. 

Now besieged by the Grineer revolt…

Synapse skids on the metallic floor upon reaching the room, scrambling to hide behind the threshold. His brief glimpse revealed far too many Grineer to take on alone. Scans told him they were scattered throughout the complex, but a small group had holed up in here. He peeks around the corner, form tensing at the scene unfolding.  
His owner. His master. Alad scrambles against his captors, form bruised and weary. His expensive silks and breathable cottons are torn. Shredded almost to pieces. He is allowed at least SOME decency however, as he finally pulls away. He bolts a few paces, dropping to his knees and letting out a wail over a crumpled form. A body smaller than his. Deep crimson stains the floor and the body of his master.  
He watches Alad curl in on himself, shivering as he tries to gather up the other motionless forms around him. A handful of corpses. Children… The master comes undone, form shaking as he mourns. A few of the rogue Grineer scoff, one approaching with a hand to his holster. Even over his wails, Alad picks up the sound of footsteps, whipping around with the shriek of a mourning parent. “DON’T TOUCH THEM!” He lashes out, unarmed and dazed. His arm is caught with one hand, held at a distance by the Grineer. Still, he fights. Lunges and tries to scratch at the face behind the visor.  
It only at the sound of a sickening crack and the handling of a weapon that Alad finally crumples. He drops to his knees, free hand reaching for his now broken wrist with a yelp. He hangs there for a moment, before harmlessly beating a fist into the Grineer’s armor. He is sobbing again… but determined. Pathetic and heartbroken. He glances up in time to find the barrel of a repurposed orokin weapon pointed to his forehead. 

The tenseness is palpable. Synapse feels himself coil like a spring, teeth clenching as he watches the fear wash from his master’s eyes. Alad kneels almost motionless. Like a realization is slamming into him full force and he is only now comprehending the results of his actions. And without a word. Without so much as a second thought. Face streaked with tears and hands coated in the blood of his own children. Alad slowly and very gently presses his forehead against the end of the barrel. And his free arm drops to hang beside him. And he stares up at his soon to be killer already dead, lifeless eyes. 

And they laugh at him.

The armed Grineer cackles and lets him go, holstering his weapon and calmly kicking the orokin aside. And Synapse releases a breath he didn’t know he could hold as the group begins to make their way to the other exit. They’d made their point. The orokin was broken. And Synapse waits…

Once alone, he peeks in relative safety, spying his master still curled on the floor where the Grineer left him. And he approaches silently, careful not to desecrate the bodies of his master’s children. Too young to be streaked in crimson. Too helpless to have been lambs to the slaughter. And he finds himself kneeling at his master’s side, trying to gather him into his arms.  
“Synapse..?” The man’s raspy voice almost brings him to tears. Alad had acquired wounds of his own, much less fatal than the others. An eye starting to blacken. Bruises the shape of handprints littering his thighs. His flawless features marred by superficial cuts and marks. A busted lip and freshly broken nose, both starting to crust over with scabs. But he is alive…  
The master’s hand finds his cheek, and he swears he has never been happier. Never more joyful than the moment he sees those golden eyes light up at the sign that not everything was completely lost. That at least he had his Cephalon. “Oh darling, what have they done to you?” Alad raises his left hand, the one now broken from his attempt at violence, and he tried to wipe away the ashy pock marks littering Synapse’s chiseled face. He could’ve fought the Grineer. Hell, he tried at first. All it earned him was a flurry of bullets riddled into the side of his face. He could no longer see from his right optic…  
Alad’s eyes fill with tears again as his delicate fingers poke gently into the empty recess left by the Grineer. “They almost took you too… I-” He draws in a shaky breath. The Cephalon is silent as he clutches his master, holding him tight as the orokin begins to sob. His form curls inwards, latching onto Synapse’s android form in an attempt at comfort. 

And he stands, Alad carried bridal style in his arms.

And he carries him beyond the blood and gore. Beyond the mutilated body of his mate. The pile of heirs he nurtured and raised. Of loved ones he watched die. Helplessly.

And Synapse carries him.


End file.
